Megumi Amatsuka
Megumi Amatsuka is the main character and protagonist of the A Cheeky Angel anime and manga. She is the daughter of Mr. Amatsuka and Tsubasa Amatsuka. Megumi is a fifteen year old student at the Kengayama High School who believes that she was originally a boy until the age of 9 before being transformed into a girl by a little demon named Pierrot. Episode 1. As the series progresses, Megumi is shown to become more feminine, to the point of liking Genzō Soga. Episode 25. Appearance Megumi is a very beautiful and slender white-skinned girl with silky fine long straight brown hair, black eyes, long eyelashes and blushing pink lips Chapter 1. Her buttocks is nice, she is soft like a baby chick and she has a sweet scent.Episode 2 As a school girl, she usually wear her school uniform. While not at school she also wears a dress, casual and boyish clothes. Personality As Megumi believes she was previously a guy, the idea of dating another guy is intimidating and obnoxious to her. However, after spending time as a girl, she begins to feel safer and more comfortable around people like Genzō Soga Episode 25 She eventually works up enough courage to kiss Soga at the end of the Manga, as well as confessing her love for him, being a drastic shift In character. Volume 20 Megumi likes dress and she take her time to look at it at the store.Episode 2 According to Ichirō Fujiki during a conversation with Miki Hanakain, Megumi is more feminine than a normal girl.Episode 26. Megumi doesn't hate guys but because men follow her around and do a lot of unpleasant thing around her, she started to think they are small minded and very immature. Episode 3 Ability Megumi's strongest body part is her legs as her kicks can slice the air. Episode 8 Her intuition, speed and accuracy are truly superb. Episode 12 In terms of physical strength, she was bested by Genzō Soga. Relationships Genzō Soga Soga is a classmate of Megumi and the man she ultimately picks at the end. He is referred to as an idiot by Megumi, however, he still chases her. He joins the “Megu-chan protection club” early on. Aliases Megumi is called Angel by people in city and many male students at high school, Meg in English version (or Megu in Japanese version) and Princess or Megu-chan by Genzō Soga. Others have referred to her as Goddess on occasions. Quotes *"Idiot! If kicking you makes me a friend. You'd have a lot of friends in Karate!" - Megumi to Genzō Soga Episode 5 *"It's alright you can do it. You're kind. I know you tried to protect me last time. I know what you had in mind, You can only be kind if you're strong at heart. You are a strong person." - Megumi to Hajime Trivia *The name Megumi 'means "favor, benefit" (恵). *Megumi's surname '''Amatsuka '''means "heaven" (天) ('ama) and "messenger" (使) (tsuka). *Megumi's body measurements are:Episode 5 **Breast Size: 85 cm **Waist Size: 53 cm **Hip Size: 85 cm *Megumi shares her first name and last name with a female character named Megumi Amatsuka from the anime called Gj-bu. Gallery 20181222 133353.png|Megumi at Miki's 16th Birthday Magumi.jpg|Megumi at her 16th Birthday. 20181230 132556.png|Drawn by Megumi. At Episode 9 she draw herself of what she looks like when she become a man. 20181230 133119.png|Drawn by Miki, At Episode a, Miki draw what Megumi look like when Megumi becomes a boy. 20181230 152422.png 20181230 194207.png|Episode 11 20190101 222432.png|Young Megumi References Category:Female Category:Characters